Code Lyoko What if William never got xanafied?
by Broly69
Summary: Hey guys this is the story In my opinion what would have happened if xana never got full control of william. I will of course throw in some really cool plots along the way Enjoy! Also I apologize my grammar is okay.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys SO THIS is about code lyoko... It is kind of sub plot. If you all remember what happened in episode 65.. where william

destroyed lyoko. Well what if the warriors actually stopped william? what if the good william still came along with their

fight against xana? How would xana spawn new plots to destroy lyoko? FIgure out below!

P.s I apoligize MY grammar is terrible and when I make these symbols around words /\ It means they are thinking to themselves. So /you are reading this example in your own head\

without further ado VIRTUALIZE!

All the lyoko warriors were busy ... except William and aelita. William had recently just Been

recruited by the lyoko warriors as they needed more people. William and aelita wanted to retrieve some data from sector 5. William was already sick of school, he was training for his first time to go to lyoko.

Williams phone rang "william we need you in lyoko now , everyone else won't pickup". "I'm on my way now aelita, see ya there" . /Finally ive been training for this all day!\

William stopped his training and sprinted to the factory all the way from the forest by kadic.

He pushed the elevator button down to the scanner room, he stepped out. Staring at the scanner he almost gazed out onto it. The mere thought of going on lyoko and fighting xana's monsters excited him.

He was quickly distracted by aelitas voice. "William get in the scanner now , I am setting up the self virtualization" .

Aelita stared at the computer for a second and began to think about how just a while ago she

had been on lyoko for years, but she saw the timer count down and went down to the scanners.

Blinded by a flash of light William and aelita were both transported to sector 5 immediately.

William began to virtualize onto lyoko, first you could only see his exoskeleton, but then it fully filled him out.

His outfit was half grey and white with a black line going down the middle making it a bit jagged. The middle of his outfit had a red sash in the middle.

It conformed around him. To compliment his outfit were his boots. His weapon was a massive sword , almost like a giant cutting knife. It was 6 ft long and 1ft wide

with a black handle and a triangle design at the base.

William got enthralled when he saw it. "Whoa! This is awesome, well lets get going".

Aelita got a little frustrated as helpful as William was , he almost never listened to rules even if it had the

possibility of putting his friends in danger. William was an impulsive guy.

They first headed into the room after the moving walls. William finally saw one of xana's monsters, and he felt the

weight of his sword , he took a big swing and the monster was finished with one hit.

William got excited. Then he saw more, but he didn't know about sector 5 like the other warriors did. William saw more monsters (creepers) about 3 of them.

He ran up and started spinning around and his sword took them all out in a couple spins. William grew a big smerk on his face. Then he saw a few more...

Aelita saw him going for more of them, but she tried to make him stop. "William wait, you don't know sector 5".

"Don't worry I'll be right back". William smiled and ran off. "William wait!". As he did walls came up and divided william and her.

Aelita packed, but then a calming voice same over, "aelita are you there?". It was Jeremy! "Jeremy, Williams

ran off onto the other side and I can't see what's happening". As she said that william started talking. "Hey guys what's this big jellyfish thing?"

Jermey shouted "william get out of there, that's the scyphopzoa , it's too dangerous for you." William responded with an chill response "don't worry I can handle it" but just as William started to fight

it he got his sword knocked out of his hand and the scyphozoa captured him. Jeremy yelled at Aelita to start running over there.

Aelita ran as fast as she could through the labyrinth. She finally got to william, but she saw the

scyphozoa run out. She saw William on all fours, but he slowly crept up hunched over. "William are you okay..." he took in a deep breath and turned around

with the xana symbol in his eyes. His face grew an evil grin. Aelita watched as his sword charged up light and he swung it and a charge of light came out and hit aelita , it took her out in one hit.

Aelita stumbled out of the scanner and rushed up to Jeremy.

"Jeremy I'm sorry I didn't go fast enough..."

"Its okay, it's not your fault william rushed in there". Jeremy and aelita worried managed to call the other warriors and

they all managed to make it this time, they all got in there scanners.

"You guys need to hurry, william and xana's monsters are attacking the core, you have to stop them or its game over,

alright transfer odd, yumi, Ulrich. Scanner odd, yumi, Ulrich. Virtualization"

They all sprinted to get to the outside of sector 5 to get to the core. Aelita started talking

"guys be careful, william may be new but he is strong. He took me out in one hit and he is fast. He won't hesitate either because he is possessed"

The situation was intense all the warriors could feel the pressure. Odd started blabbing with his corny voice

"you bring the big bone head on once and he gets all these super cool powers" Ulrich chuckled a little bit, but yumi interrupted. "Guys! This is no time to joke around"

Odd rolled his eyes "oh just kill all the fun why dont you, hey odd the great just had an idea, since William is all juiced up,

we should all take him on at once so he doesn't get a chance to pull a fast one while we're distracted killing the monsters"

There was a silence... Jermey laughed a little, "odd your mind is weird, but it has good ideas in there. Okay guys go with odds plan, I saw what william can do, it's best to be on caution.

The core is at risk.

They all rushed to get to the core, but there was a weird silence while they were going there. Suddenly none of them were

really talkitive. They finally all raced into the core and watched as william with all the creepers destroy the core's first

shield.

Ulrich kind of had a knee jerk reaction to this and shouted "WILLIAM!" just as he said them william took his massive sword

and held it up high then threw it to the ground like it was nothing. He threw it in so hard that half of it went into the

ground. Next William came crashing down and when he landed shock waves crumbled the ground around him, he walked over to grab

his sword. Odd whispered to the both of them "remember what I told you guys to do." yumi quietly responded "yeah we got it."

Ulrich sprinted right up to william and they started fighting with their swords. When Ulrich felt the first hit when their

swords clashed, he couldn't believe the strength that William had for just starting out. Ulrich quickly jumped back, while

he did however William charged his sword. It started to glow and before Ulrich could think William swung his sword and

the blade of light came out knocking ulrich's sword out of his hand. Next thing you know William was right behind Ulrich and

devertualized him with one hit.

Aelita panicked "Oh no Jeremey, what if I lose my father or william!?" she began to sob. To her surprise Jeremey stayed more

calm than usual... well to her at least, but he was just as anxious watching them fight. "Cmon guys! If you don't do this now

it is gameover!" "were doing our best" said yumi.

Odd and Yumi were still by william, Yumi said "Hey William you think your all that, but your still just new here." William

ran up to charge at Yumi and before Yumi could even notice he was right in front of her. William began to swing and Jeremey

shouted "NOOO!" Suddenly Yumi watched as William de-pixalized right before her eyes. Odd shot him with his laser arrows.

Odd blew on his finger "Odd the great strikes again! Not even Xan-! ,"Odd not the time for gloating we still have the core"

"Oh cmon it was just for a second." They soon finished off all the creepers and were headed home. they were all in the scanner

room staring with grins at william, who was unconcious in the scanner. Yumi the most upset of all "I told you guys it was not

a good idea to bring him on." They all sighed for a moment.. they could not disagree, William was reckless and almost got Lyoko

destroyed. Jermey put his fingers up to his chin in a thinking shape almost. "Yeah it is true, but to be fair he was able to be

here when everyone else was not." "IT DOESN'T MATTER JEREMEY, you saw what he did, what if next time because of his hard headness

it really is the end of lyoko or even the world."

Ulrich interviened "Yumi don't you think your taking it a little to far now." "TO FAR! GHHH you guys don't get it, I'm going

home you guys deal with him then."

Odd broke the silence after that. "Well this will probably be a great learning lesson for him, I am sure if we train him a

bit more he will be fine after that."

Jeremy responded "Just keep an eye out, easier said than done." William began to wake up "Oh hey guys what happened?, where am I?"

All of them still with a grin on there face, but William seemed to focus more on Aelita who was standing behind the guys.

She started to walk torwards him "You know william you have a lot of nerve to run in there clueless like that! I could

have lost my father! I don't want to see you around for awhile! hmph." You could see the anger and sadness in Aelita's eyes.

She walked out after that. William responded "Hey I am sorry guys all I was trying to do was...-" the guys just stared

grimly at him and they walked away... /Ghh how could I be so stupid like that, I knew I could have beat that dumb jelly fish\\.

How will the group's dynamic with william change? How will william himself change? What will school be like? Now that

lyoko hasn't been destroyed what is Xana's next move? - Figure out next week!


	2. Chapter 2

All of the Lyoko warriors left William in the scanner as they all walked away. (To entice this next scene go on youtube and have the code lyoko ost tragic and sadness ost playing in the back).

William sat there in a depressed and hunched over look. /ghh how could I have been so stupid! Great they all probably hate me now. Pfft I never fit in anyways.\ William thought it would be best to just take a walk and head back to the dorms. It was late at night however so he had to be careful not to get caught by Jim. He was walking over the bridge just looking up into night sky thinking how crazy all of this really was. He remembered that just a week ago Jeremy, odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi seemed like the most average group of friends now he is a part of their secret to fight off a computer virus Xana. William was just silent to himself the rest of the time, the world around seemed to just be slow and exist. As William was walking back through the forest he noticed he had gone off the route because he had been staring at the ground the whole time.

Also he had found something particularly strange on this new path, something that surprised him that he had not saw it before. /Hmph? That's strange I wonder what this would be doing in the woods all the way out here. I wonder what this sign says? Her….Hermitage, well I have no idea who that is? It looks pretty beat up so why is there a light on in there?\ Suddenly William got the chills down his spine, but part of him wanted to go because he needed to take his mind off what had just happened. As he made his way over the gate and onto the front porch he could have swore he heard some growling in the woods. This made him jump a little so he bolted into the house. "Woah this place is creepy, hmph should be fun to explore."

As excited as William was he felt like something was not right about the house. He saw how it looked like there had been a struggle there and someone made a run for at it. William went into the living room section and saw a picture frame on one of the shelves; he got closer to it and saw an old man in the picture. He looked short, in his late 40s, had a full beard and short gray hair with glasses on. William stared at the picture for a good minute, he got a little frustrated /I know I have saw this face somewhere before! Just where though it was somewhere at school.\ Just as William was staring at the image he got distracted by a loud thump upstairs. He did not know what was up there, but his curiosity was killing him. William crept as quietly as he could up the stairs. He saw a door at the back of the hall way.

It was open about a foot wide; he saw the light was on. He tip toed as quietly as he could and he peeked in the room. What he saw in there next really puzzled him, it was Aelita. He did not want her to see him because he knew after what she said she probably hated him. He saw she was looking at some papers on the ground. He could not really make out what they said then all of a sudden and old piece of wood from the ceiling dropped to the floor and BAM! William gasped a little and quickly jumped into another room before Aelita saw him. He heard her walk back into the room. /That's kind of strange, I wonder why Aelita is here of all places?\ William did not want to ask even though it was killing him. He decided it was time to head back to the dorms. He looked at the time on his phone. /Midnight already, great I have a test tomorrow too.\ William heard those growls again as he walked out of the house, but he did not let it really get to him. He finally had sighted Kadic. However he saw a flash light at the edge of the woods. "Ah jeez! Why is Jim always out at the worst places." William saw Jim walk away. He had made it past Jim and was at the cafeteria almost to the dorms. William that it was all good when he heard "Hey! Who is there!?, I am warning you I am an elite warrior." William quickly bolted it. He waited for Jim to walk away then he slipped into his dorm.

Morning had happened; William was woken up by a loud gruff voice. "DUNBAR IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED NOW, YOU WON'T BE SLEEPING ANYWHERE IN KADIC FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" William was just happy Jim did not know it was him from last night. "Sorry Jim I forgot to set my alarm." "HURRY IT UP, I BETTER SEE YOU DOWN HERE IN 10 MINUTES!" Jim stormed out. William dragged himself out of bed and got ready. He was a little nervous to go down to the cafeteria, he wondered if all of them were still mad at him. William walked out of the dorm into the cafeteria kind of drowsy. "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh, man I almost have a headache from last night, I still want to figure out who that guy was though, something just was not right about that house. Better yet why was Aelita there? Ghh I can't ask she probably won't even look at me."

As William stepped into the lunch room, he heard a common annoying voice and it was coming from the usual spot. "Oh Ulrich dear I thought since your sad friend Yumi isn't here we could go spend the afternoon together." Ulrich made a complaining response. "I would love to sissy, but I already made plans to not hangout with you." The whole table started cracking up. Odd began talking, "Sissy just give it up, Ulrich will never like you." "HMPH!" Sissy walked away. William grabbed his food and he figured he would at least try to say hi. He got up to them they all stared. He however noticed that Yumi was not there. He began to feel bad that maybe he made Yumi so angry that she did not want to show up to school.

"Got room for one more, they all just went back to staring at their food. William became slightly angry, "Fine whatever, you know I am sure you have all made mistakes on there, you can be mad at me, but there is no reason to treat me like an outsider." He walked away. They all felt a little bad. Jeremy spoke up, "I am just as mad as you guys, but we should not completely ignore him, I mean he has helped us out." Odd spoke out "Ya , but you saw what he did Jeremy. He almost got Lyoko destroyed." "True, but there have been times when we have all jeopardized each other." Ulrich most calm "I think we should give him another chance, I still think he could be a good helper, we just need to not let him jump right in. Maybe explain how some of the sectors and Xana's monsters work." Aelita still silent to the conversation. Jeremy responded, "Well we can talk to him after the test. Which speaking of I have to get to Later guys." They all disbanded.

William still had a study hall and decided he would cut it because he wanted to figure out who that old guy was. William had to make sure no one caught him. /I know I have saw his face somewhere here before.\ As William was walking through one of the hallways looking at all the pictures . "THERE IT IS!" "I knew it, hmm… Franz….Hopper? A science teacher here years ago? Weird I wonder why he had a house out in the woods, but that still does not explain why Aelita was there." William heard the bell rang and was running back to the outside of the cafeteria where he accidentally bumped into Jeremy. "Gahh!" "Uh Sorry Jeremy." The rest of the gang was standing there except Yumi of course. "Listen William we need to talk." Jeremy said with a calm voice. "We want to have you on our team, but we cannot just have you rushing headfirst like that, Xana is a lot more dangerous than you think. You almost got all of Lyoko destroyed and we would he been finished. After school today we want to explain some things of Lyoko and what Xana does, basically the mechanical stuff just so you know more." "I am sorry guys, I won't rush in there like that again, big mistake on my part." They all looked and said "alright were good. Haha" Aelita still a little hesitant. William spoke again curiously. "Although I do have one question." Jeremy looked up "shure what is it?" "Well I was just wondering, uh Aelita why were you at the … the.. DANG what was it called." Aelita just had a confused look on her face. "Why was I at where?"

"Oh right it was called the Hermitage." There was a sudden gasp and everything just became silent for a couple seconds. "What are you talking about William? Better yet why were you at the hermitage that place is dangerous." William became confused as well, "Well hold on what is the hermitage anyways?" "It is where my father and I lived before we transported ourselves onto Lyoko." "Hmph okay the, but that still doesn't explain why you were there." Aelita grew a little angry "William I already told you I wasn't there last night I walked straight back to the dorm." Jeremy became concerned "wait William are you positive it was Aelita?" "Yeah pink hair and everything, she was in her room looking at some papers on the ground." Aelita growing more confused because she was positive that she was sleeping her dorm room last night. "The place was just really creepy in general; the weirdest part though was that when I went in and out of the house I could have sworn I heard some growling, almost like a big dog."

There was a shocked look on everyone's face especially Jeremy's. "Ohh that can't be good. It can only mean Xana." "I don't get it Jeremy what does this have to do with Xana?" "Well it is strange, but it all adds up to the fact that something isn't right. Aelita being in the hermitage by herself at night, the dog growls and did you by any chance see what was on those papers?" "No I couldn't make it out; it looked like lots of information though." Ulrich cut in "Wait! Has anyone heard from Yumi at all today? Like even a text?" All replied "No". Jeremy spoke up "Okay guys not time to mess around, tell the teachers you all have to go to the infirmary then Odd and Ulrich you go check on Yumi, Aelita and William go to the Hermitage to see what you can figure out, in the meantime I will check to see what is up on Lyoko then we can all meet at the factory. I don't like the idea that Xana was going around in there last night, that means he could have gotten access to some really important information….."

What Happened to Yumi? What are Xana's next plans? Will Aelita be able to forgive William? Figure out next week!


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey All! Sorry about the 2 week Delay, I ran into some problems….. Anyways here is chapter 3, I really hope you guys enjoy, I am putting a lot of thought into the plot. I honestly wish I had someone to like make a manga out of this…..;) )

Odd and Ulrich rushed up to Ms. Hertz. Odd complained: "It is perfect that we get Ms. Hertz class right now." "Well look at the Brightside Odd." "What are you talking about Ulrich?" "Well If Ms. Hertz doesn't let us out you can probably knock her out with one of your smelly shoes haha." "gh, you're lucky I don't have my laser arrows right now I would shoot you." "Whatever, alright I will say I have a terrible stomach bug, you carry me to the infirmary." "Right."

Odd and Ulrich walk into Ms. Hertz. Ulrich starts to act as if he got food poisoning. "Ms. Hertz, I have to take Ulrich to the infirmary, he got something bad in his food today!" "uggghhhh, I think I may puke." Ms. Hertz snapped at them, "Do you think I am going to fall for one of your tricks again." For a moment Ulrich and Odd froze, but they realized she just needed a little more convincing. So then Odd shouted, "You know what they had for lunch today right? It was the tuna sandwich!" Then Ulrich managed to do a loud raspy cough and almost looked like he would puke. Ms. Hertz let her guard down, "Oh alright, but I better see you guys back in class asap."

Odd and Ulrich walked out and sprinted down the hall out of the science building. William and Aelita did not even bother to tell their teachers because they had study hall. They were walking silently through the woods. William could tell Aelita was still a little mad at him, but he decided to break the ice anyways. "So this Hermitage place was where you and your father lived?" Aelita decided not to be a bitch and respond. "Ya, it's weird though going back there." William noticed Aelita grew a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "Ya it was weird for me the first time." "William did you know my father was the one who made Lyoko?" "Actually no, didn't Jeremy say you guys were going to tell me about more of this stuff anyways?"

Aelita got prepared for a lengthy explanation. "Well you see from what we know so far my father made Xana to block and intercept enemy communications, but it quickly became self aware and well it went downhill from there. That would be my summary of it, but there is so much more that is unexplained. Like I said going to the house is really strange, it is like all the memories are there, but they have a feeling of sadness or gloom behind it. It is almost as if time has stopped there." William became intrigued by the story. "So what was that jellyfish thing on Lyoko anyway?" "Oh that, that's called the Scyphozoa, we can usually get it away, but none of us have actually managed to destroy it. It has caused us lots of problems. It can implant Xana's viruses in you and take control or even steal your memory."

"Well I can't wait to see the rest of lyoko anyways; Jeremy told me there are four other sectors." "Oh yeah there is the Forest, Desert, Ice, and Mountai- oh, looks like we are here. Now which room did you say I was in?" Odd and Ulrich had finally managed to make it out of the school, they barely managed to get by Jim. As they were sprinting Odd asked Ulrich, "huh, So Ulrich who is going to be taking Yumi to the homecoming this weekend, you or William?" Odd added a mischievous grin after he said that. Ulrich jumped on it, "I am Odd!" "Whoa chill out I was just asking." "Whatever, we have to see if she is even around right now."

They finally had made it. It appeared the Ishiyama's were home as the car was in the drive. Odd and Ulrich decided to try the front door. It was unlocked; thankfully no one was there when they snuck in. As they got closer to the stairs to sneak up to Yumi's room they could over hear crying in the kitchen. "Oh dear, I don't know where our little girl is *sniffle." "Don't worry the police will find her." "AND WHAT IF THEY DON'T!?" "Its okay we will find her, I say we go ask her little gang of friends at the school." "Good idea lets go." Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama began to creep open the door. Odd and Ulrich knew they would not have enough time to make it out the front door do they ran upstairs into Yumi's room hiding. Mr. Ishsiyama shouted "HEY! WHO'S THERE!? YUMI?" Odd and Ulrich hid behind all of Yumi's stuffed animals and did not dare make a noise. They heard Yumi's parents walk in. Odd watched as they scoped the room thoroughly. Mr. Ishiyama grunted "Hmph, I must be hearing things and he closed the door." Odd and Ulrich waited till they heard the front door close.

Ulrich got out and said, "That was too close!" Odd responded, "Yeah that's great and all, but now we have two problems." Ulrich saw odd was actually being serious. "What would that be?" "Well first off, now we know the Xana has more than likely taken Yumi and took her anywhere. Second, Yumi's parents are coming to question us, but NONE of us are at Kadic right now." Ulrich kind of rolled his eyes, "Well let's just hope they don't find us before the return to the past. I'm going to call Jeremy." Jeremy typing away at the computer at the factory gets a call from Ulrich, "Hey Ulrich, any luck?" "No her parents are even looking for her." Jeremy became concerned, "I don't like the sound of that, well you guys come over to the factory, and we are going to do a little searching on lyoko. I'll go give William and Aelita a call." "Right see you there, oh by the way Jeremy…." "Ya what is it?" "When are you going to ask the princess to homecoming?" Jeremy blushed a little, "uhhh….ughhh get of my case! I will do it." Jeremy hung up. "Alright Odd Einstein wants us to head over to the factory." "Okay let's go."

William and Aelita were searching through all the papers that Xana had been going through. "HEY! WILLIAM! Check this out." "What is it?" "It looks like Xana may have found what he is looking for." "Why do you say that?" "Well I have never seen this hole before. It's behind all these books. It looks like there is still something in there." William noticed one of the papers that was dropped last night by Xana. "Hey Aelita this is one of the papers Xana dropped last night." "Let me see it." Aelita picked it up and her face went very pale. "What's up Aelita?" "This isn't good William this looks like a coding of some sort that my father made. It has to do with Lyoko, we have no more time to waste here. We have to get this over to Jeremy." Just as she said that aelita's phone rang. "Jeremy, what is it?" "You guys need to make it over to the factory pronto; Odd and Ulrich have no trace of Yumi anywhere." "Alright Jeremy we will be over as fast as we can. Also we have some more bad news, me and William found one of the papers Xana dropped last night while looking through here. I can't really make it out, but it has to do with modifying Lyoko." "Okay bring it over and I will take a look." Jeremy hung up. "Okay William let's get over to the factory." Aelita noticed William staring out the window and he did not hear a word she said. "Earth to William. Let's go!" "That might not be so easy, we have some visitors." Aelita looked at the window. "OH NO!"

Odd and Ulrich arrived at the factory. They walked into the computer room. Jeremy "I need you guys to head to sector 5 right now I think X-!:" (beep, beep, beep) "Change of plans you guys are headed to the Ice sector, region 2. Just perfect an activated tower at a time like this, well played Xana." Ulrich replied, "Hey Einstein maybe this is good. It might give us some room to figure out where Yumi is." Just as he said that Jeremy got a call from William. "William what's going on, on your end?" "Well me and Aelita have to try to escape from Xana's henchmen in F.B.I suits. Seems they really want this paper." "You have to get Aelita over here fast William she is the only one who can deactivate the tower." "You got it Jeremy."

Will Aelita and William make it out? Will they figure out what is going to happen with the paper. What has happened with Yumi? Will Jeremy quit being a pussy and ask out Aelita already? FIGUR OUT NEXT WEEK!


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys here is chap 4 I hope you are liking it. I try to make my plots intricate, but digestible ~ Broly69)

William was staring out the window while Aelita was staring at him. William asks "Hey Aelita what exactly are those things, I don't get a friendly feeling from them?" "Well they are one of Xana's specters, you have to watch out they have a lot of incredible power…. Physically at least, and you pretty much can't kill them." William brings his hand up and clenches it into a fist. "Hmm, well don't they have some kind of weakness?" Aelita walks up to the window by William and looks out the window only to see the two specters walk in. She panics a little bit. "Well I know that if you electrocute them or hit them with a metal rod it will slow them down." William thought for a second and looked around. "I think I have –"Aelita interrupts "WILLIAM WAIT! I just remembered my father made a secret exit to get from here to the factory.

"Really? Where?" Aelita points out the window. "It is out there; when you were walking around this house do you ever remember seeing a big silver rectangle on it? It almost looks completely random like it doesn't fit in." William thinks. "gh.. I think was it like the size of a door?" Aelita looked reluctant. "Yeah that's it!" Then they both heard the door down stairs swing open. They both jumped. William got a bit of a smirk, "Hey Aelita I have an idea get the paper they out."

Jeremy was belting at Odd and Ulrich to hurry up. "Guys! No time to lose. Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, VIRTUALIZATION!" Odd and Ulrich were dropped a good ways away from the tower, but it was still in sight. "Uh Jeremy, were going to need some rides!" Odd yelled. "Vehicles coming right up." Odd flipped onto his over board and Ulrich got on his bike. They quickly sped off towards the tower. The ice sector seemed rather quiet to them. They got closer and closer to the tower and finally they arrived. Jeremy grew a confused look on his face. "That's strange, no monsters here?" Ulrich gave the most reasonable response. "C'mon Jeremy, Xana does this all the time. The whole no monsters then poof there they are." Jeremy sat back in his chair. "Well you're probably right, but just go scout the area." Odd and Ulrich zoomed around the area, starting right next to the tower then the ice field, hills, and caves surrounding it.

They searched and searched for a good five minutes, but to them to it felt like forever since there was nothing. Odd talked "Well I hate to break it to you Einstein, but we have nothing on our end." Jeremy looked really confused. "Are you guys FOR SURE, you looked everywhere?" Ulrich responded. "Yeah nothing, you think this has to do with some bigger plot of his Jeremy?" Jeremy felt like a pit had suddenly spawned in his stomach. "I'm not sure, but I can tell you it doesn't give me a good feeling." Odd shouted, "Well do you think it is because Aelita isn't here?" "No that wouldn't make sense, if Xana could get you guys out of Lyoko earlier and single you out, it would be a much easier for him to fight you off and keep his tower activated." Ulrich and Odd just stood there and looked up, "Well what do you want us to do?" There was a silence for a minute, Odd talked again, "Uh earth to Jeremy, hello?" Jeremy clenched his fists and slammed them into the chair. "GH! What does this mean!? Yumi's gone, William and Aelita could be hurt and I don't even know what to do! Damn you XANA!"

Odd and Ulrich could feel that Jeremy was starting to break. Ulrich responded calmly, "Hey Jeremy its okay, why don't you give William a call real quick and then we can talk about what to do." Jeremy released the tension from his body and let out a deep breath, "huh, thanks Ulrich. Right let me c- oh NO. This can't be happening right now." Ulrich and odd quickly looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, Ulrich spoke up. "Jeremy what is it?" "Change of plans guys…."

Aelita said "Ya I got the paper here." And pulled it out. William said "Okay here is what we are going to do." He began whispering into her ear. She began to look shocked, "William are you crazy! If this fails it will end up really bad." William looked her in the eyes. "Well unless you can come up with another great plan in the next minute or you know how to fight off two super humans I am all ears." Aelita grinned "alright then, let's do it." William hid in a closet in the room they were in with a metal rod. Aelita then made a stomping noise. "Hey Xana! I have got what you are looking for right up here." The two specters quickly made their way up to the room and were standing in front of Aelita." They were both large men, looked like two body builders in FBI suits. "You best give us that paper Aelita." They said in a demonic like voice. Aelita smiled and said "Shure here you go." One of Xana's specters took it and looked down at it. It was a poorly drawn picture of Sissy. "HEY WH-!" Just then William jumped from the closet and swung the rod and hit both of the specters in the head. William saw the picture of Sissy and laughed a little. "Your drawings of Sissy are like exact replicas of her." Aelita smiled and laughed. "Well I try not to show off too much ha-ha, but let's go moving they are bound to get back up any second." William nodded his head.

They began to run over Xana's specters and down the steps. They quickly made their way out the front door, but as Aelita passed the living room to get out she couldn't help, but feel like this reminded her of the time her and her father had to run from Xana to get to Lyoko, it made her feel a little down on the inside. She began to slow down, but William grabbed her wrist, "AELITA C'MON! You need to speed it up!" She sped up again and they made it out. Aelita pointed out the door and they quickly slipped into it. Just then William's cell phone rang. "Hey Jeremy, what's up?" "Wow, you guys sound rather calm, that's a relief, what is happening Odd and Ulrich really need your help, some strange stuff is happening and oh put it on speaker I need to tell Aelita this too." "Right" William put his cell phone on speaker mode and started explaining to Jeremy what happened. "Well to summarize it me and Aelita enacted a plan I made up and it worked, we still have the paper and are running through the sewers now, but Xana's specters only got knocked out temporarily." Jeremy felt a little bit of comfort. "That's good news, but you guys have to hurry it up they could already be on your tail, also really strange me, Odd, and Ulrich found an activated tower in the Ice sector, but get this no monsters…." Aelita raised a brow. "Wait Jeremy are you sure? You looked everywhere?" "Ya that's the weird part, we even waited a couple minutes and nothing, but that's not even the worst. Out of the blue Xana started attacking the core of Lyoko. This has thrown my mind into too many directions."

Aelita began to worry. "But… Jeremy this means I could lose-""I know Aelita, that's why we need you guys over here as soon as possible." Aelita turned to William. "alright William let's move it." William smiled, "right, Jeremy we will be there in five minutes tops." He hung up. They began to sprint even faster through the dark sewer. It was a bit hard to navigate, but they eventually made their way to the ladder that goes up to the bridge and they got into the elevator. They made their way into the computer lab. They saw Jeremy nervously typing at the computer and staring into it. Aelita spoke up. "Jeremy were ready to go." Jeremy snapped out of the zone for a second. "Guys another change of plans, it has gotten even worse." William and Aelita looked even more concerned. There was a silence, but William broke it. "What's the deal now?" "Well from what I am seeing it looks like Xana is trying to push Yumi into the digital sea, but Odd and Ulrich are in sector 5 stopping Xana from destroying the core, so you two are heading to the ice sector that way Aelita can deactivate the Ice tower too."

William and Aelita both said "Right." They headed off to the scanner room and got transported to the ice sector. William looked around. "wow this place looks a lot cooler than sector 5. More intricate at least." Aelita said "Lets go save Yumi." They both began to sprint off. William could see Yumi being surrounded by 2 mega tanks 2 Krabes and 2 Tarantulas. He noticed that the one krab had its leg positioned so that one little push would throw her into the digital sea…..

Why did Xana wait to reveal yumi? Why does he want to push her in and destroy Lyoko? Why does he want paper? Can the Lyoko warrior save Yumi and Lyoko? FIGURE OUT NEXT WEEK!


	5. Chapter 5

William and Aelita were frozen as they saw their best friend Yumi being held hostage. One Push and she drops into the digital sea. They both began to sprint towards the monsters. "Aelita you go de-activate the tower while I hold off the monsters." "Right." Aelita nodded. They monsters saw that Aelita began to split off from William. They let out a roar as they shoved Yumi a little closer off the edge and Aelita stopped. She looked over to William "William I think if I move any closer they will knock Yumi off." Aelita started speaking to Jeremy. "Jeremy we have got a bit of a problem." "I can see that." Jeremy then sat in his chair for a moment silent, he felt Xana had him check mated. The thoughts began to pour into his mind, what will happen when Yumi's parents when they find out she is missing. Will the gang be spied on? William then began to talk and it snapped Jeremy out of it for a second. "Jeremy we can't forget about those specters either." "Oh jeez! I completely forgot." Jeremy said as he smacked his hand on his forehead.

Jeremy threw himself back together, "Okay guys we haven't got a second to lose then, Xana is just keeping us stalled right now. The more time we burn the more of a chance he has to get to me. I feel it is more important that we get Yumi and stop Lyoko from GETTING DESTROYED. SO EVERYONE HURRY IT UP! In the mean time I will lock the elevator and the door." Odd shot a laser arrow at a manta that was floating right by the core of Lyoko. "Thanks for the motivation speech Einstein." The manta exploded. Jeremy responded "Odd this is no time to joke, you and Ulrich still have about 3 manta's and 10 creepers and may I remind you THE 1st CORES SHIELD IS AT 2 PER-! ITS GONE NOW!" Ulrich began to hop up onto the platforms to take out the creepers. "SUPER SPRINT!" Ulrich began to run extremely fast and sliced right through two of the creepers. "Odd you take care of the mantas; I will finish up these cockroaches." Just as Ulrich said that Odd jumped on one of the manta's clawing it in the back. The manta began to go upwards.

Odd was barely hanging on, but he could control its direction somewhat. Just as he reached the height of the other mantas he jumped off the one he was riding. "LASER ARROW." As Odd jumped off the manta and shot his arrow he added a back flip in there. He managed to get lucky as one of the other four mantas left happened to fly under him and landed on it. "LASER ARROW." The manta exploded. "Man I am just on point today!" Odd said to himself, but that broke his concentration and he was aware that he was falling as the manta was no longer there. He dropped down about halfway, but managed to grab onto a wall. Jeremy shouted at them "GUYS THE CORES SHIELD IS AT 50% A COUPLE MORE HITS AND IT'S ALL OVER!" Jeremy then saw a little alarm go off on the monitor, and then a screen popped up. IT showed that the specters had made it to the factory. Jeremy was watching them on camera. He began to sweat a little bit. He knew that the elevator and doors would buy him about a good ten to fifteen minutes.

"Hey uh guys I don't mean to pressure you more, but the specters just arrived in the factory." All of the Lyoko warriors could feel the pressure. William and Aelita looked at the surroundings and noticed that Xana had picked a really good spot for holding Yumi hostage as it was all flat around them. That meant there was no chance of them throwing in a sneak attack, also Aelita still has no attacking powers. "Aelita I think we are just going to have to walk straight into the fire. I don't see a way around it." Aelita grunted as she didn't want it to boil down to this, but Xana had them in a really tough spot. They began to walk closer. As they did The Krabe got it's leg closer to Yumi, the Tarantula got into position, and the Mega Tanks opened up. William hesitated a little bit and started to think, /"I don't even know if I can hold all those monsters on my own, I know Aelita has little attack to work with. Plus what if they just throw Yumi in anyway. Why even engage us if they could just throw Yumi in?"\ The thoughts began to flood William's head, but he figured his best option would be to single them out one by one. "Hey Aelita I think it would be best I fight them out one by one." "I agree William, but we have to figure how to get Yumi out of there." They both stood there as they watched the monsters. They could feel the tension building up. Aelita really began to think. Just then a brilliant idea hit Aelita's head she thought it would still be risky, but it was better than nothing. "Hey William I just thought of something." "Let me hear it." "I can get Jeremy to program us Yumi's over wing, and then I will use my power to create an ice ramp. I can then ride on it to jump to Yumi and try to grab her out of there. While I do that I need you to run in there before hand and hold off the two megatank's lasers. My ramp can withstand a lot of the repeatable lasers, but the megatank's are strong, a few blows from them and it will be destroyed." William smiled a little as he also saw this as an opportunity to test his strength and maybe get the Lyoko warriors to all trust him again.

"Well it definitely sounds risky, but let's give it a try." Aelita then spoke up to Jeremy, "Jeremy do me a favor and program me Yumi's over wing. "Wait why?" "Just trust me please Jeremy." Aelita said it in a really smooth and cute voice, it made Jeremy blush a little. "gh alright one over wing coming up." As the over wing started to appear William started sprinting towards the monsters, but he kept his eye on the megatanks they were right in the front. "Alright let's see how strong your so called lasers are XANA!" William shouted at the megatanks. William got closer and closer, he saw the megatanks opened up and began charging their lasers. He then heard Aelita doing her little harmonics to make the ice ramp appeared. The ramp itself was about 40ft high and 5 feet wide. It nearly took all of Aelita's energy, she felt drained. Jeremy saw this on his screen. "Aelita what are you thinking!? No!" Jeremy said as he hopped forward in his chair. "Jeremy it is our only shot." William watched as the laser came toward him. They were coming at him from two directions and would both meet at him. He got into a strong position and brought down his massive sword that has been resting on his shoulder. He then held the sword horizontally. "Here we go" The lasers finally made met his sword. "GH! THAT WAS A LOT STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT." William shouted "AELITA YOU ONLY GOT ABOUT TWENTY SECONDS GO!"

William was pushing back with all his might. Sparks were flying where his sword and the lasers met. He was starting to lose energy. He could handle one laser a lot better, but even that is hard. His foot slowly began to slide back. "I won't let you guys HAVE YUMI!" Just then he saw Aelita fly over his head. This made him push back even harder. These were for some reason the longest seconds of his life. As dangerous as this was, William found it really exciting fighting Xana. He wondered what would have happened if he destroyed Lyoko that one day when Xana captured him. Just then his smile dropped. When he saw Aelita was in the air. He proceeded to look down and then…. He watched as the krabe pushed Yumi into the sea. She fell right in there, William and Aelita watched in horror as they saw the light come up from the sea. Then everyone heard Jeremy shout. "NOOOO! NOT AGAIN! DAMMIT XANA!" At that point even odd and Ulrich knew what had just happened and it was a good five seconds of silence that sure felt like forever. Ulrich got really angry "YUMI!" Just then something flickered in William's eyes. He felt this sensation overwhelming him; it was a feeling of extreme anger. He remembered another time he had felt like this, but it was different on Lyoko. When he felt this anger he also felt a huge energy surge go through his body. He then said in a low pissed off tone. "Alright Xana, You've gone too far now…." William then jumped back, dodging both lasers. He then began to sprint toward the megatank on the left. Jeremy couldn't even speak as he was so in shock that Yumi just fell into the sea, his thought pattern was broken when he started hearing banging on the door. It was the Specters…

Will William take out the megatanks? Will the Lyoko warriors save Yumi? Can odd and Ulrich save lyoko's core? Figure out next week!


	6. Chapter 6

(hey guys sorry this one took a while to post, I have been extremely busy, but without further ado..enjoy!)

William could feel the anger chorusing through his veins. He suddenly had a flashback that reminded him of all the times him and Yumi had together, even the simple stuff like being together in class and talking. William did not even want to think about losing her or even any of his other friends he had just made. "You won't win Xana." William said in a low tone. He then pulled his sword out of the ice and threw it onto his shoulder. Next he started sprinting towards the megatanks. He saw that they were charging their lasers and were ready to fire at any second.

William just remembered that his sword could through a laser wave if he charged it. He aimed for the Megatank on the left. "Alright here goes nothing." He then saw his sword began to glow. The sword went from a steel gray color to a more white with a hint of purple brightness. He then swung his sword back ready to launch it, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed the megatank to his right fired its laser. Suddenly William's reflexes kicked in, he did a big side flip, and then in mid- air he fired his laser wave at the megatank to the left and he fucking nailed that thing. It exploded. Finally just as the other megatank exploded, (still mid-air) William took his massive sword, whipped it behind his back and slung it right into the other megatank which had to be at least 25 meters away. The sword came rushing down and BAM! Right into the eye.

Aelita was not doing as hot as she was trying to dodge lasers from two Krabes and two Tarantulas. She knew she could not make it much longer in the air so she decided to kamikaze one of the Tarantula's William watched her and he picked up his sword and got over there as fast as possible. Aelita slowly getting up as her vision was re-aligning. She suddenly found herself surrounded by 3 of Xana's monsters. Her best option was to make a wall surrounding herself and wait for William. She knew however that it would not hold forever. She sat there hoping every second it would not break as she heard the lasers pounding against the ice wall. The monsters were so fixated on her that they did not even notice William. He managed to sneak up behind one of the Krabes and take a big swing, cutting both of its legs off. As it fell backwards he drove his sword into the eye on its head. Unfortunately that left him exposed to the other two monsters and he took two hits before jumping behind Aelita's wall for cover. Jeremy was nearly on the edge of his seat for this. Only a couple minutes till the specters made it through. The pounding on the elevator door made Jeremy more anxious by the second.

"William be careful you lost 50 life points. A couple more hits and you're finished." "Thanks Jeremy." William looked at Aelita. "You need to get to that tower, we need to save Jeremy. I will hold out as long as I can, but I need you to make it to that tower." William had this intentful look on his face when he said that. Aelita said in a caring voice, "Please be careful William and also you should know, I forgive you. I am glad you joined us on Lyoko." She added a nice smile with that. William smiled back. Just as she said that the wall broke and the lasers came through and they hit William. "DAMN'T NO!" He devirtualized… "William!" Aelita began to really wonder how she would make it out of this one. Her wall was down, it was flat land all around her, and William was gone. "RUN AELITA!" Jeremy shouted over the microphone. Just as he said that the specters finally broke through. They sure did not waste any time. They came right up to Jeremy and began choking him, asking for the paper. "I will never hand it over Xan- Guah!" The specter gripped his neck even tighter and began electrocuting him. Jeremy could see his vision was starting to fade, but right before he completely passed out he saw the two specters drop and let him go. It was William; he swung a rod through them just in the nic of time. "You alright Jeremy?" as he gave him his hand to help him up. "I could be better, we need to get back to the computer, the warriors could be in danger." When they looked on the screen they could see Aelita was running for her life as she took two hits to her arms. "Aelita, 20 life points left." "HELP JEREMY!" Another laser shot at her, but it suddenly was deflected… Aelita stopped for a moment and looked, but saw nothing. "SUPER SPRINT!" "LASER ARROW!" Odd and Ulrich made it out of sector 5 and into the ice sector. Odd's arrow was on point; it went right into the Krabe. Ulrich didn't even give the Tarantula time to react, as he ran up with super sprint and cut right through its head. Odd and Ulrich smiled at Aelita and they both simultaneously said "Your tower awaits princess." Aelita quickly made her way in there. Jeremy suddenly let out a huge sigh of relief and slouched back in his chair. "Odd and Ulrich you guys are the best." "No problem Einstein." Odd said. "Tower deactivated." The specters disappeared. William and Jeremy decided to go down to the scanner room and wait for all of them to return. POOF the scanners opened up and they all returned, but there was a big silence in the room.

Jeremy finally spoke up, "I just want you to all know, it is none of your faults for Yumi's disappearance, Xana had us checkmated pretty well. If only I could have helped more." Jeremy clenched his fist as he said that. There was still a silence, they knew it was not their fault, but on the inside the all couldn't help, but feel it was all their faults for failing especially William. HE felt he messed up big twice. Aelita then started talking. "Hey don't you guys think it is strange though that the whole time we were fighting before she was pushed into the sea that she did not say one word to us?" Ulrich was quick to respond. "Xana probably was blocking her voice." Aelita said, "I know, but-" She really couldn't think of what to say after that. Jeremy pushed up his glasses, "Well guys for the time being we will have to work around the clock to get Yumi back, and Aelita, we have to figure out what this paper is all about, it could have some important information on it. For now let's go get some rest, I am sure we could all use it." They all let out a disappointed "okay." As it felt as if a piece of their hearts has gone missing without having Yumi there.

Was it strange Yumi couldn't speak? What will the warriors do about Yumi's parents? How will they get her back? What will they do for the dance this weekend? What strange new plot does Xana have in store? Figure out next week!


	7. Chapter 7

They all began to walk out of the factory with their heads down. William and Ulrich were the most bummed out of all of them as the dance was coming up this weekend and they didn't even have Yumi to fight over. While Ulrich and William began talking about it Aelita sprinted up towards Jeremy. "Jeremy this could turn into a real serious problem if we don't speed things up, we will probably be questioned by Yumi's parents possibly even spied on. Then we just have the whole problem of Xana still being able to launch an attack whenever." Jeremy sighed, "I know, I am going to work as fast as possible to figure out what is going on with Yumi, though I would also like to see that paper that Xana wanted so badly, mind if I take it off your hands?" Aelita pulled it out, it was crumpled up. "Yeah here, I think that is my father's handwriting."

"Well I am going to take a closer look at it tonight, but we all best, be prepared for Yumi's parents. Oh that reminds me. ODD, ULRICH, WILLIAM!" They all looked at him, "Yeah what's up Jeremy?" Ulrich said. Jeremy looked serious, "You guys, as far as everyone at school and Yumi's parents know, we have nothing to do with her disappearance. In-fact I think we should be a bit pro-active about it." Jeremy had a coy smile. Jeremy pushed up his glasses, "Listen it is already mysterious to everyone that she is gone, but it will be even more weird to show that we have little to no concern about it to everyone, they will think it is suspicious. I mean we will be on Lyoko looking for her, but to everyone else it will appear that we are gone all the time."

"So where are you going with this Einstein, we put on a show or something?" Odd said. "Mmm, I guess you could say that. Listen up I have a plan." They all huddled close. "It is no doubt that we will be questioned by group or 1 by 1, by Mr. Delmas and the Ishiyama's. So Ulrich before school starts tomorrow I want you to go to Yumi's house and you must play aloof and think she is sick so offer to get something for her." Ulrich interrupted. "Like what!? Jeremy this is crazy." "I know this doesn't feel right that we are hiding this up, but I we can't risk having any suspicion, it will only slow us down on Lyoko. Anyways William I need you to come up with a crazy way to ask Yumi to the dance, so crazy that it will catch Mr. Delmas' attention. The goal from this is to get them to think that you have no idea of Yumi's disappearance. I would say throwing up yelling in the middle of the school yard with a big sign would do."

William smiled "Jeremy you're making this to fun for me. I hope your using a return to the past; I don't want to get expelled." As for me, Odd, and Aelita we will be on Lyoko the whole day. Odd and Aelita, you guys get out class and meet me at the factory at 10 tomorrow morning." They all were a little anxious, but agreed it was for the best to get Yumi back. Ulrich spoke up, "Jeremy you sure don't have a massive head for nothing." They all giggled, but Jeremy got a little red. They all began walking again; all of a sudden William stepped next to Aelita while Odd and Ulrich pulled Jeremy back by the shoulders. Jeremy got flustered. "Hey guys, what's your problem." Odd sarcastically responded with "Oh nothing we are just wondering when the smooth Casanova, Jeremy is going to ask his lovely lady friend to the dance." Jeremy then blushed and get a little nervous, "Wha.. what are you guys talking about I was going to do it the day before." Ulrich then whispered to him, "No it is better when you do it before that gives her time to get ready."

Jeremy stood there a little frozen and began sweating in the palms, "Uhh we.. well when should I do it then?" Odd and Ulrich both looked at each other and let out a big grin. Then Odd quietly, "I would say right about, NOW!" William heard the signal and said to Aelita, "Oh me, Odd, and Ulrich have to do something, see ya." Then all three of them bolted off laughing, but giving Jeremy some alone time with Aelita. She looked over to Jeremy as he stood there frozen looking at her. Aelita began talking, "well that was weird, I wonder why they ran off?" Jeremy grew a little more anxious, "uhhh, uhh yeah pretty weird." He stuttered. Jeremy thought to himself /"They are right, I should not wait, c'mon Jeremy you can do this after all you fight a world threatening computer virus, how hard can asking a girl out be? Ha-ha, ehhh…."\ Jeremy finally spoke up, "Hey Aelita I got somewhere I want to take you, close your eyes." She smiled with joy "sure Jeremy." Jeremy felt some of the sweatiness go away. /"phew that wasn't so bad"\ he thought. The night was brisk and warm. The moon was full in the sky and the trees were moving with the wind. It silently howled, it was the true beauty of the night.

They began walking; Jeremy said "follow me." Aelita giggled a little, "Well I can't move without your help Jeremy, I can't see, will you guide me there." Jeremy blushed again as he was nervous with the lovey-dovey stuff. He threw his hand behind his headed and began to laugh nervously, "Uhh ha-ha, yeah of course how could I forget." Jeremy grabbed Aelita's hand and they both instant could feel the warmth of each other. They began to walk and soon Aelita realized she heard running waters. Jeremy said "Okay you can open them." It was the factory bridge! Aelita was surprised. "What are we doing back here Jeremy?" Jeremy could feel something blocking his throat, "Well you see Aelita uhh, how do I put this. Odd and Ulrich kind of shoved me here so, so…." Aelita stopped him, "Yes Jeremy, I would love to go to the dance with you." Jeremy jumped with joy inside, but tried to play it a little cool. They both blushed, but Jeremy and her both quickly turned back to the bridge looking into the night sky. "You know I am really glad we brought you back to earth Aelita, ever since that day I turned on Lyoko, it has turned my life around."

"That is one of my favorite memories, seeing your guys faces when I woke up in the scanner, I won't ever forget it." As she was saying that her smile went down a little though, "Although sometimes I really miss my dad, and ….. my mom." Jeremy looked over at her as the wind blew through her hair. "That's right we never really learned about your mom that much. I would to learn more about your fathers work on Lyoko." "Me too, but we have to get Yumi back first." Jeremy let out a confident smile, "I am sure of it, we will get her back soon, she is out there on Lyoko fighting for us." Aelita giggled again and looked at Jeremy, "I love it when you get all heroic." Aelita then leaned over and kissed him. Jeremy nearly froze again, almost as a deer in the head lights, but at the same time so happy. Aelita stepped back and smiled, "hehe". Jeremy pushed his glasses up and smiled back, "Right well let's get back to the dorm's I am exhausted."

How will the plans go for Yumi at Kadic? What does the paper say on it? Who will William and Ulrich take the dance? Can odd down a whole dozen box of doughnuts? FIGURE OUT NEXT WEEK


	8. Chapter 8

Fall was beginning to dawn upon Kadic. The leaves slowly began to change color. It has been a cold and brisk couple days for the Lyoko warriors. Especially the head honcho Jeremy. He has spent the past nights in the factory searching for ways to save Yumi, with little to no sleep. It is too bad for them because the homecoming dance is tonight (Friday)at six p.m. However everyone was a little stressed about the plan Jeremy had boiled up because they had a lot resting on their shoulders and could cause serious consequences in the real world, but as a last resort Jeremy would use a return to the past…

It was 730 am Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita slugged out of bed to get ready for class and a long day at the factory. As for William and Ulrich it was a completely different story. They were up since 6 am. William being a bit jittery as he got expelled from his last school for posting love notes everywhere and doing this almost felt like a repeat, but he had his faith in Jeremy. Ulrich decided to pick any old random Cd and wrap it up. He made his way to the Ishiyama's with Jeremy's voice echoing in his read repeating the plan; "Remember Ulrich just act aloof like you think she has been sick, our goal is that we don't want anyone raising suspicion around us." Ulrich still had a ton of self doubt hanging over him. He had to make sure that he wasn't caught by Jim or that could mean big trouble. He slowly made his steps out of the dorm and made his way to Yumi's house.

Ulrich began talking to himself, "I wonder what really happened to her. I mean all I really wanted to do was take her to home coming. That would have been a battle between me and William for sure. Gh it is still better than not having you here with us." With that Ulrich gained a little burst of energy and made his way to Yumi's. He finally made it to the front door.

It was 8 am and William was almost ready, he had a spray paint can he found laying around at Kadic along with the megaphone he found too. He also gathered some roses to make it as flashy as possible. He knew that this isn't how he would ask Yumi out normally, but he didn't care because she would never see it because it was all for show. William surprisingly went deep into this and began writing lines to say and reciting them. "Yumi! It's me William, come out I have to ask you something." William stopped there and thought for a second, "Wow I am terrible at writing this when I am acting it out, this just sounds weird. AH! I got it." William looked at the clock and noticed almost an hour had already passed by. He was getting a bit nervous because he knew either way this would end badly until the return to the past, heck he already cut the morning class for this, but he did not let that stop him. "Alright 8:50, I better make my way down, I hope Jeremy knows what he is doing."

Ulrich arrived at the Ishiyama's door step and rang the doorbell. Ulrich stood nervously and the thoughts began to drown his head. "Ah, what if I mess up and they think I know something or worse what if they think -!" Ulrich's thoughts were interrupted by two voices, one soft and one rather gruff. It was Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. They greeted him in a friendly manner, but Ulrich could see the worry behind their eyes. Mr. Ishiyama spoke up, "Ulrich, what brings you here at this hour, isn't schools starting soon?" Ulrich threw his one arm behind his head and began to scratch it while laughing a little nervously, "Well ha-ha, you see Mr. Ishiyama I haven't saw Yumi at school for a few days and I wanted to see if she was doing okay, I thought she may have caught a nasty cold or something." The Ishiyama's both had a blank stare then they glanced at each other and they made eye contact. Ulrich saw their body language and at that moment he thought that he may have lowered their suspicions of him. They didn't say anything for a minute, but Ulrich cut in. "Well I even uh, got her a gift." Ulrich pulled out the cd. Mr. Ishiyama began to speak while Mrs. Ishiyama stood back and looked worried. "Uh thank you Ulrich we will be sure to give it to her, and uh yes she has been feeling very sick these past few days, we think it could be the flu. You had better hurry to school now before you're late. Now good day we must attend to Yumi." They closed the door just like that and Ulrich could feel the beads of sweat rolling off his fore head. "Phew that was a close one; I almost thought they wouldn't buy it. I better call Jeremy." *ring ring* Jeremy heard his phone and ducked down in his English class. "Ulrich what's up? Did you give it?" "Yeah, even better I think I lowered their suspicions, I asked them if Yumi was sick and they said yes." "Okay perfect, me, Odd, and Aelita are all about to cut class so meet us at the factory. We should be about 20 minutes." "Okay I'll see you guys soon." As that happened Ulrich sprinted off.

Jeremy hung up his phone and nodded at Odd and Aelita. Aelita knew what she had to do. She stood up in the middle of class, "Excuse me miss-"then she fell to the floor acting as if she was in pain. The teacher ran over to her. The class was all staring at her. "Aelita are you okay?" The teachers asked. "I am, am feeling really bad pains in my stomach. Please I need some help to the infirmary." The teacher a little confused at by how she responded. "Uhh.. uh sure of course can some-" Odd and Jeremy blurted out, "We will take her mam!" The teacher once again a little bit stumped. "Uh okay, but please hurry back to class." Odd and Jeremy walked over to Aelita and threw her arms around their shoulders. Just as this happened however Jim was walking by the classroom and the door was open. He saw all of it and felt concerned for Aelita.

As Odd and Jeremy were carrying her out they began whispering. "This plan is going great." Said odd with a cheeky smile. "Yeah well don't get your hopes up, in case you haven't remembered that has almost never happened for us." Odd lost a little of his smile, "Well mister grumpy I was just trying to -!" Just as Odd was finishing up they bumped into Jim. "Hey you guys get back to class; I will take care of Aelita." All of their eyes shot open looking at the ground with the expression of "oh shit" on their face. Jeremy quickly intervened "Uhh ha-ha, it is really no problem Jim we will take care of it." Jim looked down with a grin. "You guys need to be back on there now I'll take her from here." He said with a stern voice. They all stood there frozen not knowing what to do. This foiled their plan. They had no choice, but to hand Aelita over. Jim began talking again, "Listen I know you guys are worried, but she will be in good hands I promise." Just as Jim reached out to take her they were all interrupted by a loud voice. One that spoke with passion.

"Attention everyone, I have something to tell everyone." Jim peered out the window with his eyes squinting at the person speaking. "Is that? THAT'S DUNBAR! OH HE HAS DONE IT THIS TIME! DUUUNNBARRR!" Jim was furious, "You guys take Aelita, and I will be back." Jim ran off to catch William. William began speaking more over his megaphone and it was reaching everyone as he stood in the middle of the school courtyard. "LOVE AND DESTINY ARE TWO THINGS THAT MAKE A HUMAN WHO THEY ARE, I WOULD LIKE TO EXPRESS ONE OF THOSE HALF'S TODAY BY." Almost the whole school was getting distracted. Students were looking out the windows and teachers were stopping class. "I WOULD LIKE TO EXPRESS ONE OF THOSE TODAY BY ASKING YUMI ISHIYAMA TO THE DANCE!" Then William pulled out a sheet that he had been standing on. He spray painted on the ground "Dance? Yumi? ~ William" Then it was enclosed by a heart of roses. Inside of almost everyone at the school, they all felt William was extremely passionate and a sweet heart for being so loud about it, but they all knew it was a dumb idea. To them it was at least. William himself knew that this is something he would do, but he would never make it this cheesy, it is almost too embarrassing for him. Jim ran over "DUNBAR!" "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?" William looked up at Jim who was crossed armed and looking well not very happy. "Sorry Jim I didn't know else how to go about it." "THIS IS TOO FAR; WE ARE GOING TO THE PRICIPALS RIGHT NOW! MOVE IT." Just as Jim began taking William to the principal's office, he noticed that off to his side he saw Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita running into the woods. "What the? Dunbar wait here and if you move a muscle it will be a world of trouble for you."

Just as Jeremy was running, he got another call it was Ulrich. They stopped for a minute to catch their breath. "Ulrich what's up?" "Well Jeremy, we have a bit of a problem… you see Xana has made one of those uhh what do you call em? Poly-tron poly-gon." "You mean a poly-morphic specter?" "Yeah that's it and well it is tearing up the scanner room and making its way to the super computer." "What! Ulrich you have got to slow them down, but don't get killed." "No problem Jeremy your only asking me something that I don't know can pick up cars, run faster than them, oh and let's not forget the part where they don't die." "I know it's asking a lot, but just hold out for ten minutes, we will sprint." Ulrich sighed and started speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Huh, well I suppose this could be fun, I will catch you guys soon." "Okay we will be there soon see ya." Jeremy hung up, but then a gruff voice came up behind them. "YOU GUYS WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE, TO THE PRINCIPALS NOW, NO EXCEPTIONS, GO!" It was Jim…..

How will the warriors be able to pull out of this one and save the factory and Yumi? Can Ulrich survive the polymorphic specter? What does the paper that Jeremy holds retain? How will they get away from Delmas? FIGURE OUT SOON!


	9. Chapter 9

William looked over and saw Jim stopping Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita. "Oh Shit, they are in for it now. I have to think of something quick…DARN nothing." Just as William was trying desperately to think of something his phone began to ring. "Huh? Ulrich. I wonder what he wants." *click* "Hey what's up?" "GAH! I need your help down at the factory fast right now!" "I am not exactly in a position too-""William the scanners are about to be destroyed and I don't know how much longer I can last." William stared at the ground for a couple seconds and it finally came to his head. "Alright you got it Ulrich; I will be over there pronto." "-" "Uh, Ulrich you there?...Ulrich? This can't be good I better get moving, I will have to get Jeremy to use a return to the past for this one." Everyone was staring outside because of what William just did and the fact that Jim was yelling louder than William with his mega-phone.

Jim was faced towards Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita at the edge of the woods. William was about 10 meters from Jim's back. Everyone watched in awe as William sprinted as fast and quietly as he could at Jim. "I am really sorry about this Jim, but when it is all over you won't remember a thing." William then only a meter from Jim, jumped high into the air and extended his leg out nailing Jim right in the back of his head knocking him out. All three of them stared at William with their jaws dropped. There was also a silence in the whole school courtyard for about 10 seconds. Everyone couldn't believe it. Then you heard a mass panic in the classrooms. "WILLIAM JUST KICKED JIM, ASSULT ON THE TEACHER!" William looked at the three of them. "Well? What are you guys waiting for, Ulrich needs our help, let's go. Oh and Jeremy I am going to need that return to the past." "William I… I YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! Whatever lets hurry to the factory." The four of them sprinted as fast as they could, they could all hear the voice of Delmas screaming at them in the distance, but luckily they slipped down into the sewer in the park.

As they were all riding their boards down the sewers and breathing heavy Odd spoke out loud. "So wait, William how did you know Ulrich was in trouble?" "Well he called me when you guys were getting yelled at then I think that one of Xana's things destroyed his." "That can't be good we gotta move it." Odd really began pushing it, he started going twice as fast then the rest followed. Jeremy really questioned what they would have done if William did not act impulsively. He nearly had a mini anxiety attack after that, a bunch of thoughts of things that could happen in the future began to flood his thoughts. They finally made it to the ladder out of the sewers; William particularly did not like it down there because it smelled terrible. They all raced across the bridge and swung down the ropes. Jeremy began briefing them on the way down "Okay here is the game plan, now we don't know exactly where Ulrich and the polymorphic specter are at so that's why I am sending his most trusted friend Odd to look for him and stall Xana while Aelita and William finish of Xana on Lyoko." Odd let out a little complainish type groan, "ah c'mon Einstein I hate those things, they nearly kill me every time we fight." Jeremy cracked a smile, "Well good thing you ate a lot before we came here." "ya ya, I get it."

They made it to the computer room and everything appeared to be fine. Jeremy waved to them as they went down. The door opened to the scanner room. Aelita jumped forward "OH NO". Jeremy went to go turn on the supercomputer, but as he did he began to notice it acting all fuzzy and stuff. The computer screen would come on, but it would glitch and lag frequently. "Hmm, this can't be good." Just as he said that he heard Aelita from down below. "Jeremy we have a big problem get down here hurry." Jeremy hopped off his quickly and went down the elevator. It opened up. His face got on oh crap look. "OH NOT NOW, GH DARN YOU XANA". Jeremy said as he slammed his fist on the door. "Well played Xana, There is no way for us to get to Lyoko if the scanner cords are all torn up. I think there beyond repair let alone finding the right parts for them." There was a dark silence in the air, all of their faces kind of dropped. They did not know what to do. William began walking around punching stuff as he thought he would never get the chance to see Yumi again. He looked down at one of the scanner cords. His face suddenly brightened up. "HEY! JEREMY, I think this one might still be operational; it looks like Xana only tore at the outer skin of this one. "REALLY? Let me look." Jeremy sprinted over there. "Yes, Yes! Haha I think we can do it we this."

"Now we only have two things to worry about, why the super computer is acting all buggy and where Ulrich is and I have an idea." Jeremy looked at odd and smiled a little. "Odd why don't you head down to the super computer room and take care of Xana for us. William and Aelita you guys wait here, I will see if I can get you guys going even with the bugs." They all of sudden gained hope again because they knew there was a chance. With that Odd made his way down to the super computer room….

Will Odd be able to save Ulrich and the super computer? What does Xana have in store for William and Aelita on Lyoko? Will they ever find Yumi again? –FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy made his way back up to the super computer room, while Odd went down. William and Aelita were left alone in the scanner room. William did not really have anything to say at the moment, but Aelita became a little nervous as she is generally shy and awkward silences make her uncomfortable. She was curious about William's affection toward Yumi though. She finally decided to ask him. "Hey William." "Yeah what's up?" "Well I was just wondering, how do you really feel about Yumi?" "To be completely honest, I wish I could just see her right now, I hate remembering when she got pushed into the digital sea." ….. "Aelita do, do you think we will ever get to see her again." Aelita had a gut feeling that they would, "I know it feels like we can't do much, but Jeremy still has a lot of data to go over with those codes from the hermitage and you should know Xana he is always playing dirty tricks to mess with our heads, I don't know why, but that day we watched her get pushed in, something in me gave me a strong impression that it was not the real Yumi."

William looked up at the ceiling while leaning on the scanner. "I sure hope that's true. I was planning to ask her to the dance, but I guess that is not going to happen at this rate." At this point William just wanted to smash all of Xana's monsters into the ground, he had a feeling of irritation building up in him. Jeremy interrupted them, "okay guys, I think I have it up and running. I want William to go in first then Aelita." "You got it." He kicked all the pieces of metal thrown around out of the way and got into the scanner. "Transfer William, Scanner William, virtualization." William always thought it was cool to just jump from one world straight to another in a matter of seconds. He opened his eyes to a sector that had a bright yellow sky, large orange and dusty looking rocks, and a lot of flat land. It was the desert sector.

William picked up his massive sword out of the ground and threw it over his shoulder and looked around. The land around him did not seem to have much in it, just a couple rocks and it seemed too quiet. He had no sight of a tower anywhere. He sat there for a few minutes waiting for Aelita; he was wondering what was taking her so long. "Aelita? Jeremy? Are you guys there?" No response. "Hello? Ahh great. Well I am stuck here anyways; I suppose I might as well look around." Back in the real world it was anything, but calm. Jeremy had just figured out that. Xana's specter had damaged the super computer greatly while fighting Ulrich. Jeremy sat back in his chair pressing his hands against his head "Oh great what am I going to do now!? Ulrich and Odd are on their last limbs and William can't de-activate a tower himself. If I send in Aelita we could lose her too and it will be game over." Aelita spoke to Jeremy in a sincere and commanding tone. "Jeremy you have to send me in, if there is a chance to save Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich we have to take it." "Nope there is no way I am sending you in there, it could ruin everything." "But Jeremy! If we don't are current situation will get a lot worse." They continued to babble with each other back and forth.

William still wandering around on Lyoko began to just think. "Man I wonder if I should even go to the dance anymore. I mean it would be cool to hang with my friends, me and Ulrich won't have dates or I don't know maybe he will go with that Sissy girl." Suddenly William heard a noise to the right of him. "Gah, one of these damn Krankrelets," He was feeling a lot of hatred toward Xana at the moment. He felt he didn't even need his sword, he threw it into the ground and ran at the Krankrelet and managed to catch it. He then proceeded to throw it on the ground and stomp on it. It exploded. He noticed following the previous enemy was 3 tarantulas. Hid first move was to run for it and find cover. Even though William was an excellent warrior he was also a strategist when it came to battles. He ran about 500 meters dodging a barrage of lasers until he found himself by a large group of rocks in a circular pattern. They were tight together so you could not see the in the center of the circle. He then jumped behind the rocks to think of his next move until he was interrupted by a familiar noise.

William couldn't describe what exactly the noise sounded like, but he remembers associating a bad memory with it. Out from the center of the rocks came the Scyphozoa. Last time William fought it he underestimated it and it managed to give Xana control of his body. William cracked a little; he knew he had 3 Tarantulas not too far away and now this. It couldn't have been a better spot in Xana's favor. One spot of rocks with a ton of flat land around it, no cover. "Alright I am taking this thing down for sure this time; I have no choice until Aelita gets here." William drew his sword and got ready to go one on one with his opponent….

Next time: Williams fight with Xana's monsters, coverage of the live world events, and the home coming dance. Sorry if this chapter felt a bit rushed, but I wanted to squeeze one more out before the new year and plus I am exhausted from work (won't have time to write another chapter this week), but thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

William stood before the monster that nearly got him to destroy all of Lyoko. He watched as its tentacles got closer & closer (Fuck you if you thought that was a hentai reference) The problem was is the William was at a disadvantage. His sword trying to cut the tentacles would be like trying to cut paper in the air with an axe. "Alright then my best shot would be to go for its head? OH CRAP TOO LATE!" The Scyphozoa was too close for William to get enough momentum to jump to its head. Just then William remembered he had totally forgotten about the laser wave he could shoot from his sword if he charged it up. All the while no one is seeing this because Jeremy is working on the super computer while Odd & Ulrich are hanging in there.

William charged up his sword and the whole thing began to glow brightly, almost shining. "It's over Xana, not this time." William flung his sword, the wave came out, but the Scyphozoa dodged it. It proceeded to knock William's sword out of his hand and pick him up. "DAMN" William shouted as he tried to free himself, but he soon became paralyzed by it and couldn't move. Back in the real world Jeremy had just gotten the super computer fixed back up for temporary use. He started explaining to Aelita, "Listen carefully you and William will only have 15 minutes until the high possibility that the computer will begin to glitch and cause severe problems, so you must hurry." Aelita looked at Jeremy with a face of determination, "You got it Jeremy."

"Alright let's get back up to the computer lab to see how Williams doing." "Okay right behind you." Jeremy and Aelita ran back up to the computer room and everything appeared to be operational, the monitor screens were back on, the holosphere system was back online, and the screens were not showing all sorts of error buttons. "Okay everything seems fine, let's go have a look." Jeremy plopped himself onto his super computer chair and went over to his screen to a shocking image. "OH NO AELITA!" "What is it Jeremy?" "You need to get to Lyoko fast William's memory is about to be taken be the Scyphozoa." "I am on my way Jeremy I will get their as fast as possible." "Wait a minute what is this?" Jeremy began to rub his eyes and look at the screen again. "Wow I can't believe this." "What is happening now?" "WOW! THIS IS AMAZING! NICE JOB WILLIAM."

The screen played out, as the Scyphozoa was only focused on getting William and dodging his attacks, he fell into William's trap. William knew his chances were slim of hitting it because he knew how fast it was and he saw the rock behind him and the Scyphozoa was rather thin, but large. Instead of aiming for the jellyfish like creature he aimed for the rock and put all his might into the laser wave in return hoping that it would be enough to break the rock and fall onto the Scyphozoa. William took a sheer guess that it would be too distracted on him and it played out too well in William's favor. The rock began to topple and knocked the Scyphozoa away from William. Due to the severe damage it took, it decided to leave. Now William was just left with the three Tarantulas.

William saw they were standing in a line formation like they were guarding something, but nothing was there. Just then William heard a footstep behind him and he jumped around. "Who is it? Oh hey Aelita, I am glad to see you here." Aelita smiled back "good to see you to William, nice job stopping the Scyphozoa like that." William's ego rose up a little bit "Well I am pretty good sometimes." He added a smirk with that. Aelita began to tell him what Jeremy told her. "So we figured out what was wrong, I don't have time to explain the whole story, but we have 15 minutes till the super computer goes all haywire." William still had a look of confusion. "Well that is great and all, but how are we supposed to deactivate the tower when there are none?" Aelita pointed her fingers out towards the Tarantula's. "Do you see that big piece of flat land behind the Tarantulas?" "Yeah what of it?" "Xana had set another trap for us, it was just an illusion me and Jeremy figured that out back in the lab." "Wow, I wonder how I could have missed that, well let's get going. You head for the tower I will hold off Xana's monsters." "Hold on one sec Jeremy can't get to us, but he is dropping us some vehicles. Oh. Here they are now."

William got Ulrich's Over-bike and Aelita got the over-wing. "Just leave the monsters to me." William hopped on the bike and sped off. He was only driving the bike with one hand while the other one was holding his sword. He almost felt invincible since he had just nearly stopped the Scyphozoa. He was being a little flashy too. The lasers began to barrage William, but he was weaving between all of them. He then made a sharp right. All three of the Tarantulas were still in a row and they were about 15 meters apart each. The monsters got confused however because William began driving further and further away. They still did not notice Aelita Flying above. William made it about 500 meters away then he sped as fast as he could toward them. They began trying to hit him again, but were still missing. He finally got about 5 meters from the first one, as he was there he slammed the brakes and used the bikes momentum to launch him forward through the air and as his body made its way towards the tarantulas he drew his sword and brought it below his waist. He was getting a huge rush of excitement as his sword began to tear through the first monster then the second, and finally the third. Aelita a bit astounded by William. He looked up to her "The tower is all yours." "Right" Aelita parked her over-wing and began entering the tower and she needed to hurry, she only had a minute left. Odd and Ulrich were nearly dead. (CODE_ LYOKO) "Tower De-activated". "RETURN TO THE PAST NOW." With the click of a button a massive bright light appeared from the computer and sent them all back to the morning before all of today's events.

William was exhausted, but happy that he had finally got to kick Xana's ass. All of the Lyoko warriors met up at the coffee machine before class. Ulrich looked a little droopy. "So what are you guys all doing for the dance tonight?" He said un-cheerfully. Odd slid right up to Jeremy and put his arm over his shoulder, "I know this guy is going to be a smooth Casanova tonight." Odd said with a big grin on his face. Jeremy blushed as Aelita was watching too, he kind of grumbled about it, but then let out a laugh. Odd began speaking aloud as usual, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I am going to be asking a lucky lady out tonight." Ulrich looked over to him, "Oh yeah and who would that be?" Odd looked clueless, "Uhh, uh not sure yet, but – *RING RING" Just then the school bell for the first class sounded. "Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and William began walking their separate ways, but Ulrich went up and grabbed William's shoulder. William turned around and saw Ulrich had a serious look. "Hey you got a minute; I have to ask ya something." William just stared back at him, "What is it?" Well I know me and you both aren't going to that homecoming dance because Yumi isn't here, so I had a better idea." William looked interested, but also curious. Ulrich still kept a "stern" look (Author note: HAHA WHAT A GOOD FUCKING PUN SOMEONE KILL ME.) Ulrich kept a stern look on his face. "Alright well I know Einstein wouldn't let us, but he will be distracted tonight, what'd ya say we go have a look around Lyoko ourselves to see if we can find more out about Yumi?" William thought for a minute. "Okay I am in, what time did you want to meet up?" "Let's meet up here at 7 tonight." "Cool see you then." William and Ulrich both headed off to class. They both felt good about this as they don't have Yumi to celebrate the dance with they figured it would be a better use of their time.

NEXT TIME: HOW DOES EINSTEIN HANDLE AELITA AT THE DANCE? How will Ulrich and William's mission unfold? What new plot awaits to start? Will Odd ever get a date? FIGURE OUT NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
